Balto The Next Ultraman Nexus
by drewdog302
Summary: Okay there are two things I like Ultraman and Balto. Balto is attacked by one of his squad members Scar who is actually Dark Zagi after a few days of Zagi attacking and killing thousands Jun Himeya chooses Balto to be the next Ultraman Nexus but Zagi Creates an army of monsters and targets Jenna now it's up to Balto and his friends to stop Zagi. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. Betrayal**_

Balto looked around he and his squad were in a Humvee his squad members were members of Alaska's mightiest guardians the NA Air Force they were being sent to check out a fallen object that entered Earth's atmosphere a few hours ago fearing that it

could be hostile the NA Air Force sent Balto and his team to remove the object before it could harm anyone Balto's mate Jenna was probably at home worried about him then he and his sqaud arrived at the crash zone and Balto and his team exited the vechile

Balto's teammembers were his son Kodi,and his two friends Jade and Scar Jade is the only female husky in his squad and kinda reminds him of his mate Jenna in some ways but expect that Jade's fur is jet black and has green emerald eyes while

Jenna's fur was brick red and amber eyes Scar is a grey German Shepard who is Jade's girl friend the two went on a few dates he is named after a scar he got while in combat the fourlooked at the object it was a black blob with red stripes in the

middle was a v-shape and was glowing purplish black "Looks like an egg to a some creature." said Balto"I hate eggs." said Kodi "Oh come

on guys there's always room for eggs." said Captian Micheal (Their lieutenant commander) then all of sudden one of their sqaud mates Scar looked at the object and smirked then Jade showed up at his side "Scar are you okay you been smirking like

that for a while are you okay?" Jade asked then Scar grabbed a M-9 Barret pistol and pointed it at Jade "I have never been better." He said his smirk widened"Whoa Scar what are you..." Jade didn't finish because Scar pulled the trigger at

Jade she then saw blood coming out of her chest her eyes widen before she could grasp for air she fell to the snow...dead Michaels saw the whole thing unfold "SCAR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He demanded "My job." Scar replied "Well shooting

your own teammate is not called doing your..." _**BANG!**_ Michaels gasped and placed a hand on his chest and he fell to the ground bleeding "Two down two to go." Scar said menacingly he then pointed his gun at Balto

"DAD LOOK OUT!" Kodi shouted pushing his dad aside then _**BANG!**_ Kodi was shot in chest he looked at his father and smiled "Didn't see that coming." He said he then fell the ground and went limp tears came to

Balto's eyes there was something else boiling inside of him anger "YOU KILLED MY SON!" He yelled in ragehe then charged at Scar who fired a round the bullet struck Balto's leg he yelled in pain he fell to the ground Scar then aimed his gun at Balto's  
/head Balto then closed his eyes _I'm sorry Jenna._ Balto

thought he then got ready to feel the bullet that would end his life "End of the line wolfdog." Scar said he then pulled the trigger then _**Click**_ "Darn it out of ammo looks like you got lucky." Scar said he then walked toward  
/the object "Time to absorb the fear of Lethe." He said to himself knew what Scar was doing was up to no good he then spotted a M-1911 Colt he crawled to it,grabbed it and pulled the trigger at Scar who turned around and caught the bullet with his  
/paw "WHO ARE YOU?!" Balto demanded Scar dropped the bullet and said "Dark Zagi." He replied.

* * *

 **To be continued... And if you want to seemore awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Desperate Escape.**_

Balto was speechless he thought Dark Zagi was a mythwas Scar just a traitor who lost his mind or was he REALLY Dark Zagi "Your Dark Zagi but that's..." Balto said shaking his head in disbelief "That's what you thought Zagi wasn't killed

by Noa he just disappeared after that he needed to find another host form and that host form was me and now I'm gonna finish what Ishibori started." Scar explained "Why do you give a care about Ishibori he tried to destroy the world." Balto said

/his eyebrows narrowed.

"Ishibori was my owner and when Komon killed him I swore revenge and now that I'm the host form of Zagi I'm gonna finish what he started." Scar explained"What are you gonna do whenyou transform?" Balto asked "I'm gonna destroy

all of Alaska and kill anyone in my path." Scar said.

Balto could just imagine how much destruction Alaska would face he could just imagine what Zagi could do to Jenna she meant the world to him he didn't to lose her "Now if you excuse me it's show time." Scar said "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS SCAR ALASKA ISYOUR  
HOME!" Balto said trying to stand up "Stay out of my way Balto!" Scar said.

he then looked at Lethe and said "Come." then a purplish black beam exited Lethe and struck Scar in the chest Scar's eyes started to glow pinkish red and his face were lined with red lines. "THE TIME FOR MY REVIVAL HAS COME!" He shouted.

then in a blinding purple light Scar was a jet blackman with red stripes out lining his body he got up and let out a roar in rage.

Balto covered his ears and he got up and started to limp away but Zagi turned around and saw Balto limping toward the Humvee Zagi then fired his dark beams at the Humvee

/it exploded " _Going somewhere_?" Zagi asked menacingly "Away from you." Balto said he then grabbed the M-1911 and fired a round at Zagi who laughed disturbingly " _Your bullets are pointless against me wolfdog._ " Zagi said.

Balto threw gun down and started to run aside from the throbbing pain in his leg all cared about was getting away from Zagi aside from limping then Zagi threw his fist down at the ground Balto dodged to the right snow flew up " _Get back here little guy._ "  
/Zagi said mockingly Balto didn't say anything but kept running he needed to get Zagi off his tail he had two choices surrneder to Zagi and face death, or he could he could hide somewhere until Zagi gave up and leave he couldn't just run to town he  
/would end up endangering the lives of thousands it could not just have a possibility of Balto dying it may up killing the person who means a lot to him Jenna he didn't want to lose her he loved her so much he then spotted a cave with out even thinking  
/he ran into the cave and his behind a rock he waspanting rapidly.

He took a little peek he was scared he had never been so close to death before aside from the Alaskan Revolution he then saw something looming out of the night he started to shake as it got closer he then screamed when got closer but to his shock it wasn't  
/Zagi it was just a deer Balto let out a huge sigh of relief he was about to walk out when he heard Zagi's voice " _Balto,come out,come out where ever you are._ " Balto then ran back in the cave and took a little peek out of the Boulder he was  
/hiding

behind and he saw Dark Zagi's legs " _Balto I know your here stop wasting my time_." He snarled then Balto saw Zagi standing in front of the cave he was hiding in " _Alright Balto I'm gonna count to three and if your not out of there once I'm finished I'm gonna drag your out my self._ "  
/Zagi said.

" _1._ " Balto started to shake as Zagi walked even closer to where he was hiding " _2._ " Balto then saw his gleaming pinkish red eyes glowing on the cave walls then without warning Zagi shoved his arm and grabbed Balto and pulled him out of  
/the

cave and laughed at what he saw " _3."_

Balto was dangling from "Zagi put me down." Balto demanded " _No wolfdog you should have ran back to town when you had the chance._ " Zagi said "I didn't run to town because I knew you would follow me and killed everyone including my mate."

Balto said " _You mean Jenna that little worthless mutt she has been going behind your back._ " Zagi said "WHAT?!" Balto shouted.

" _You heard me Jenna used you._ " Zagi said Balto heard that Zagi tricks his victims into thinking that no one cares for them "THAT'S NOT TRUE JENNA LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER BACK IF THAT TRICK STEELE TRIED PULL ON ME DIDN'T WORK FOR HIM THEN ITS  
/NOT

GONNA WORK FOR YOU." Balto snarled before sinking his fangs into Zagi's fingers who roared in pain and he then looked at Balto " _Why you little..._ " Zagi said

then hethrew Balto he hit the ground hard Balto then heard a _**SNAP!**_ Balto knew what had happened his ribs had broken he saw Zagi approaching him "Zagi please stop." He said in a weak voice " _Too bad Balto your time ends here._ "  
/Zagi said he then raised his hand ready to fire his beams of darkness then all of a sudden Zagi was hit by an explosion in the chest he roared in pain _What the..._ Balto thought he then heard soldiers yelling and tank engines he then looked  
/over to see 3 NA Air Force soldiers with Ion Cannons and he saw two M-5 "Scorpion" tanks Balto then realized this was his chance to escape he slowly got up and limped as fast he could to safety hearing Zagi's roars of rage as he limped to safety.

/ **More later...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 The hurtful truth**_  
 _ **  
**_  
Jenna was in her shed pacing back and forth it had been 5 hours since Balto and his sqaud left Balto promised her that he'll back in an hour she was worried sick she just had her glued to the door hoping that Balto's face would nudge it open but it  
had been five hours she started to grow worried,impatient, and extremely scared _Please be safe._ She thought.

Then she heard something pawed the door "Come in." She said then the door opened and there was Balto he limped into the shed his ribs were the worse they shot pain in chest he collapsedJenna ran up to her mate when she noticed his injuries "Balto!"  
She shouted"Jenna...help." Balto said in a weak voice.

Jenna then immediately grabbed a First Aid Kit handy and immediately started to patch up Balto "Balto who did this to you?" She asked "It was Scar." Balto replied "Scar I thoughthe wasour friend." Jenna said.

"I thought so too but he's not what we think he is." Balto explained "Then who is he?" Jenna asked "He's Dark Zagi." Balto said Jenna was confused "You mean the demonic form of Ultraman Noa?" She asked Balto nodded.  
"What happened out there." Jenna asked"Well Jenwhen we arrived at the crash zone Scar started to acting weird when Jade asked him what was wrong he shot her then he shot Michaels then..."

tears started to pour down his face when he said "Then try to shoot but then Kodi pushed me out the way and he...got shot in the head he died saving me." Balto said Jenna felt as if her heart was stabbed by a knife she had just been told that  
her son was killed tears started to pour down her face she didn't want to hear anymore of this but she told Balto to continue "But after that he told me that he was Dark Zagi and he was going to finish what Ishibori started and once he transformed  
into Zagi he chased me like a cat would do to a mouse I was able to get away but he's out there somewhere." Balto said.

Jenna was still devastated by the fact that Kodi was killed she buried her face in Balto's fur and sobbed uncontrollably Balto couldn't blame her she was so close to losing to losing Balto and she just lost her son he then began to stroke her soft  
red fur to comfort her "Shhh it's okay Jenna." Balto said "No Balto it's not okay our son was killed Balto why didn't you do anything." Jenna sobbed "Jenna you know there was nothing I could have done I'm sorry that Kodi died butif wasn't  
for Kodi I would have died he sacrificed himself for me." Balto said he wiped away her tears with his claws.

Jenna was still crying but Balto was doing what ever he could he then embraced her stroking her fur and making shooshing sounds to lesson her tears "It's okay Jenna I'm here." He said "Balto I'm so scared." She sobbed "Of what Jen?" Balto asked "Of losing  
you." Jenna replied "Jenna no matter what happens to meI'll always be therein your heart." Balto said pointing at Jenna's chestmeaning that he'll be always be in her heart.

Then Jenna stopped crying and she nuzzled him "Your right." She said Balto nuzzled her back he then yawned it has been a long night Jenna then laid down in her basket Balto laid next toher "Goodnight Jenna I love you." Balto said "I love you too  
goodnight." She said she then snuggled close to his warm fur and fell asleep Balto then closed his eyes before falling asleep he made one last thought _She looks prettier in her sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 A werid dream**_

Balto woke up his surroundings were different he remembered being in asleep with Jenna in her shed it was bright white he couldn't see anything.

once his eyes adjusted he saw a man in front of him he had black hair he was wearing a black leather jacket,a black T-shirt,andhe had blue jeans with leather shoes by the looks of him Balto guessed that he was Japanese "Who are you?" The man walked  
/up to Balto and bent down "I am Jun Hemyia." He said "And you must be Balto."

"How do you know my name?" Balto asked "I know your mother Balto." Jun replied Balto slowly got up and "Why am I here?" Balto asked "Your here because you have been chosen to fight Dark Zagi and the Zilla forces." Jun replied Balto was confused

he had never heard of the Zilla's before and plus he didn't know how to fight Zagi he was almost invincible"How to supposed to fight Zagi and his forces 1. I'll get crushed like a grape and 2. I'LL GET CRUSHED LIKE A GRAPE!" Balto shouted.

"Balto calm down I mean you don't have to fight the Zillans like this you'll fight them as the Ultimate Ultraman Nexus." Jun said "Wait your saying I have been chosen to be Ultraman Nexus but why did you choose me?" Balto asked "Because Balto all I can  
/see in your heart,bravery,inspiration,and kindness that is why you were chosen." Jun replied "I must be going now good luck Balto and may the light be your bond." Jun said and he turned around and started to walk away.

Balto still had a lot of

questions he wanted to ask "JUN WAIT!" Balto called but it was too late Jun vanished out of sight then all of a sudden everything around Balto changed he was starting to wake up.

* * *

"Whoa!" Balto woke up with a gasp he looked around and realized that he was back in Jenna's shed he gasp woke up Jenna "Balto what's wrong?" Jenna asked groggily "Oh nothing Jen I just had some werid dream." Balto replied "What was it about?" Jenna said  
trying her best to stay awake "Nothing." Balto replied "Then go back to sleep it's about almost 4in the morning." Jenna said before falling back asleep.

Balto tried his best to fall asleep but sleep didn't come Balto was too busy thinking about what Jun said _May the Light be your bond what was he trying to tell me?_ Balto thought he then finally fell asleep still thinking about what Jun said.

* * *

 _ **Dark Zagi's temple**_  
 _ **  
**_Zagi was sitting in his throne then his  
minionDark Mephisto walked up to him and kneeled "Lord Zagi all the Zilla's are ready to enter the human world." Mephisto said "Excellent Mephisto realse the first monster on Nome,Alaska." Zagi said Mephisto nodded and the he reasled the first  
Zilla it was Izmael "Soon we'll destroy Alaska and the remains of thehumans racewill bow down to Dark Zagi and the earth will be filled with fear and darkness it's time for the light and hope to vanish." Zagi said he and Mephisto laughedthen  
laughed disturbly as Izmael vanished and into entered the human world.

* * *

 **Too be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5. Ultraman Nexus vs Izmael.**_

* * *

Balto woke up the next morning Jenna was up she nuzzled him "Good morning Balto." Jenna said nuzzling him good morning "Morning Jen." Balto said nuzzling back Balto looked drowsy "Balto you look so tired what's wrong is it that dream you had?" Jenna asked  
"Yeah I couldn't explain it." Balto replied  
he yawned Jenna kept nuzzling him to keep him awake.

after Baltowas wide awake he and Jenna were on their way to the butcher shop to get some breakfast but then all of a sudden a warning siren went off Jenna started to grow scared she then moved closer to him because she felt safe next to him.

"Balto what's happening?" She asked terrified "I don't know Jen." Balto replied then all of a sudden a helicopter came out of nowhere and crashed in the street it exploded on impact Balto and Jenna dove for cover _**"ALL NA AIR FORCE PERSONNELS REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNIDENTIFIED CREATURE REPEAT!"**_ said  
someone on Balto's Walkie talkie that was on his vest Balto and Jenna then heard a ear splitting roar Balto and Jenna covered their ears from the sound of it Balto knew it wasn't Dark Zagi's roar it was something much deadlier than Zagi.

"Jenna go find somewhere safe to hideI'm going to help the others." Balto said "But Balto..." Jenna said "Jenna listen to me it's way too dangerous for you to follow me." Balto said tears came to Jenna's amber eyes she didn't want to leave her  
mate but she knew Balto was right this was way too dangerousfor her.

Atear slid down her cheek "Okay I'll try and find somewhere safe to hide but Balto I don't want to lose you." Jenna said Balto wiped away the tear with his claw "I'll come back for you Jen Ipromise." Balto said Jenna then nuzzled him Baltonuzzled  
her back they nuzzled her for a while theydidn't want the moment to end but it had to "Balto be safe I love you." Jenna said "I love you too Jenna I'll come back for you I promise." Balto said then he and Jenna went separate ways Jenna took  
shelter in an alley way as the explosions went off Jenna prayed that Balto wasn't caught in any of them.

There was choas everywhere their we're buildings on fire,there were soldiers and tanks firing at Izmael trying to slow the beast,andpeople running and screaming or calling out for help Balto was helping some soldiers clear out a building when Balto  
saw a little girl who fell and in her arms was a dollie Balto then ran to the girl helped her up and who grabbed the straps on his combat vest and led her to the door Balto then went back to find more survivors.

Then all of sudden the roof caved in on the himBalto's body was cover in rubble Balto tried to get out of it but he was stuck under a beamthen he heard the Walkie talkie." Balto said and he then heard Jenna's screaming _Oh No Jenna!_ Balto  
yelled in his head.  
 _  
_

Balto knew what was happening Izmael had found Jennaand was trying to catch herBalto needed to get to her but he was stuck he then started to squirm then a voice in his head it was Jun's voice " _Balto squirming won't help so just stop._ "  
He said Balto stopped squirming " _Looks like your gonna need this._ " Jun said in Balto's head then Balto saw a bright orange light then he saw a diamond shaped stick that was white with red stripes " _That's The Evolvthruster pull the top off and you'll transform into Ultraman Nexus._ "  
Jun said agian.

Balto grabbed the Evovlthruster and he pulled the top off and pointed it in the air and then in a flash Balto was a gaint silver samurai warrior he was Ultraman Nexus.

Jenna ran as fast as paws could carry her behind her was Izmael he was trying to catch them all of a sudden Jenna tripped and fell she looked behind her and Izmael was approaching her she closed her eyes and screamed "SOMEONE,ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" then  
all of a sudden Izmael was then punched in the shoulder Jenna looked up and saw a gaint silver Samaria warrior standing in front of here.

Nexus punched and kicked Izmael the then proceeded to hand to claw combat then Nexus then all of sudden he felt something hit his shoulder he looked to his left tosee five scorpion tanks " _Hey why are you idiots shooting at me I'm trying to help you!_ "  
He explained.

but the soldiers didn't hear him Nexus ignored the tanks and kept fighting Izmael then Nexus fired his destruptor beam at Izmael who fired his beam of fire the beams hit each other at the same time causing a huge energy pulse knocking Izmael back Nexuswas  
running out of ideas then Jun's voice came to his head " _Balto put your arm on your shoulder and swish back to its normal position._ " Jun said Nexus did what he was told then he was no longer silver he was now bright red and had silver lines  
Nexus then crossed his arm's in an X and then placed his arms in an L formation and then a blue beam came out of his arm and it hit Izmael whothen turned bright blue before exploding into a cloud of blue dust.

Jenna remained where she was she then limped to Nexus who seemed to be walking toward her Nexus bent down and looked at the husky eye to eye " _Jenna._ " He said Jenna was confused at first how did Ultraman know her name she thenregonized  
the voice was it Balto?She just didn't know"Balto is that you?" She asked Nexus nodded then he placed his palm inviting her up Jenna jumped on his palm and closed it many people looked up at their savior and they applauded soldiers stuck  
there guns in the air in victory Nexus nodded and then flew off carrying his husky mate in his fist.

* * *

 **Balto is Ultraman Nexus and fought off the first of the many Zilla but don't this so so far the longest chapter I wrote it took me two hours to make this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So far...Balto as Ultraman Nexus defeated the Zillan creature Izmael and saved the town of Nome after the event Baltomade Jenna promise that she had to keep Balto's identity as Nexus a secret.**_

_**but later Zagi found out that Balto was Nexus and he then plots to bring him to the darkness by killing the one who he cares for the most...Jenna but what Zagi doesn't know that Balto's son Kodi will be chosen to be the second diplomat of the Ultimate Ultraman Ginga.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nexus andUltraman Ginga vs Dark Zetton**

Kodi woke up his head throbbed he looked around he was in the forest he gasped and backed up when e saw what was next to him the decaying bodies of Micheals and Jade he then realized someone was missing _Oh crap Dad!_ He yelled in his head.

Kodi felt throbbing pain in his chest he then remembered that Scar shot him"That little son of a...ugh." Kodi growled to him self he was angry that Scar shot him and killed his two friends and possibly killed his father to avoid from getting blood  
/poisoning Kodi needed to remove the bullet.

he then gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled the bullet out of his chest he then let out a small gasp when he finally pulled the bullet out Kodi then slowly got up and started to walk when he then saw someone appear in front of him.

The person was a white Japanese 17 year old he had a Black T-shirt with an Orange and red jacket and his jeans were jet black with orange and red stripes going down the sides "Who are you?" Kodiasked the 17 year old walked up Kodi and bent down

"My name is Hikaru Raido." He said he extended his hand and Kodi shook it with his paw "I'm Kodiak but friends call me Kodi." Kodi said"Nice to meet you Kodi." Hikaru said"Why are you here?" Kodi asked "I've been sent to pass

on the heir of Ultraman Ginga to you." Hikaru replied "Ultraman Ginga? I thought he was a myth." Kodi said with a laughHikaru then looked at Kodi in a serious way.

"What?" Kodi asked "Ultraman Ginga was not a myth." Hikaru replied"How do you know." Kodi asked "I was the first diplomat of Ginga." Hikaru replied "I fought many dark ultra and monsters but untilI went up against Dark Lugiel is when it happened."  
/Hikaru explained.

"What happened Hikaru?" Kodi asked "I died..." Hikaru replied a tear slid down his cheek "I failed to protect my home from Dark Lugiel and now that Zagi is back and he plans to rise an army of Zillas and Dark Ultramen we need a new Ginga and I chose  
/you." Hikaru explained "But why me?" Kodi asked "Because in your heart Kodi I see bravery,passionate,and kindness that's why." Hikaru replied.

Kodi frowned "Kodi what's wrong." Hikaru asked "Will I have to face Zagi alone?"Kodi asked "No Kodi your not the only one who was chosen to be a diplomat to an Ultra." Hikaru said he then stroked Kodi's fur with his hand "Whose the other Ultraman?"  
/Kodi asked "Your father Balto was chosen by Jun Hemyia to be the next Ultraman Nexus." Hikaru replied Kodi smiled then Hikaru got up "I must be going good luck Kodi and may the light be your guide." He said and he turned around and started to walk  
/away.

Kodi still many questions he wanted to ask "HIKARU WAIT!" He cried but Hikaru was disappeared and Kodi was once agian alone in the cold winter night he then Kodi continued his waythrough the night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jenna was sobbing buckets of tears because Jun just told Balto that she was Zagi's primary target Balto was doing whatever he could to comfort her he tried to stroke her soft red fur that didn't work he tried telling her that every thing was going  
to

be okay but Jenna just yelled "NO!" and cry harder.

Balto wasn't going to give up on comforting he then wrapped his paws around her neck as if he was giving her a hug and he allowed her to hide her face in his chest then Balto then began to make shooshing sounds to lessen her tears "It's okay Jenna I'm  
/right here." Balto said "Balto I'm so scared I don't want to die." Jenna sobbed Balto then wiped away some of her tears with his claws.

"It'll be okay Jen I swear if Zagi or any of his minions evenlay a finger in you I'll make sure that Zagi will burn in heck." Balto said in reassurance Jenna then sniffed and looked at her mate "Promiseme that you'll protect me I don't want

you to live alone." She said trying to hold back more tears this was a hard one Balto kept all the promises that Jenna asked him to keep but this one was a difficult one to keep.

"Balto did you hear me?"Jenna asked "Oh what were we talking about?" Balto asked "I asked youthat do youpromise that you will protect me." Jenna said "Okay Jenna I promise." Balto replied Jenna then smiled and nuzzled his chest "Thank you."

She said Balto smiled and he closes his eyes and nuzzled her back "BaltoI love you so much." She said with her eyes closed butbefore Balto could say "I love you too." they heard someone say "Balto."

Balto turned around to see his squad mate Jade "Jade your alive I thought Scar killed you." Balto said Jade's eyes locked on Jenna who got a chill up her spine and hid behind Balto "I did die and it's all your fault." Jade said "My...fault?" Balto asked  
/"Yes it's... _yourfault for what happened to me_." Jade said then her face started to changeshe was then a black and yellow person very similar to Zagi Jenna knew it was one of Zagi's minions she moved closer to Balto because

she felt safe next to him"Jade?" Balto asked.

" _I am not Jade I'm DarkZetton and I've been sent to kill your mate._ " Zetton said pointing directly at Jenna Balto then narrowed his eyes at Zetton and pulled out the Evovlthruster and said "If you want to kill her you'll have to go through  
/me first." Balto growled then a purplish black cloudsurroundedZetton as he grew to his full size.

"Jenna go hide I'll fight Zetton off." Balto said Jenna nodded and took off running and Balto took the Evolvthruster and pulled the top off and pointed it in the air and Balto transformed into Ultraman Nexus.

* * *

Meanwhile Steele was watching the whole thing go on in his head "Let the funbegin this iswhat I like to call...The Death Game." Steele said with a smirk.

Nexus charged at Zetton who charged at him and Nexus grabbed Zetton's arm and flipped him into the ground but then Nexus then turned into his "Junis Red" (Named for its red appearance)form and unleashed his blue spiral beam but Zetton reversed it

and Nexus fell to ground " _These attacks are pointless._ " Zetton said Nexus then got to his feet and he then punched Zetton in the face who did the same thing the two fell to the ground.

Butbefore Nexus could get to his feet Zetton grabbed his right arm and pinned the left arm on his back "LET HIM GO!"Jenna shouted at Zettonas she saw the whole thing unfold " _Jenna run._ " Nexus said " _Shut up Nexus!_ " Zetton

snarled and he then said " _I'll absorb a peice of you in myself to make myself more invincible and once I'm done with you I'm gonna kill your pathetic mate._ " Zetton said.

he then viciously pulled Nexus's arm back and three streams of light exited his energy core Zetton then let out a laugh more disturbing than Zagi's he then did agian then all of a sudden Nexus's energy core started to let out a beeping sound this meant  
/one thing Zetton was taking away Nexus's light Zetton repeated a few more times laughing disturbingly as he watched Nexus scream in pain every time Jenna was watching the whole thing happening "STOP IT PLEASE!" She pleaded to Zetton but he informed  
/her and continued to absorb more o Nexus's energy.

Kodi was also watching the thing unfold "Oh no Dad!" He yelled he then pulled out his Five-Seven pistol and shot a few rounds at Zetton who just ignored him then all of a sudden Hikaru's came to Kodi's head " _Kodi stop shooting him won't save your father._ "  
/He saidKodi nodded and dropped the Five-Seven " _You're gonna need this._ " Hikaru's voice said agian and then all of a sudden a golden and black diamond shapedmetalstick very similar to the Evolvthruster appeared in his

paws " _That's the Ginga Spark the item used to transform into Ultraman Ginga_." Hikaru said in Kodi's he then told Kodi how to activate the Ginga spark Kodi nodded he then removed the top to the Ginga Spark,pointed it in the air andyelled  
/"GINGA!"

And then Kodi transformed into red and silver warriorsimilar to Nexus but this one was nothing like Ultraman Nexus this one hadyellow glowing eyes,was red and silverand on his legs,arms,shoulders,forehead,and chest were gleaming bright

blue crests.

the energy core to Nexusbeeping worsened Nexus knew that if he didn't break free from Zetton's grip he would die _I'm Sorry Jenna._ He thought then all of a sudden Zetton was given a nasty punch on the shoulder Jennagasped at what

she saw _Another Ultraman?_ She thought.

Nexus's energy core finally stopped beeping as the light that Zetton took from him entered back into to its rightful spot he then looked at what saved him he then gasped at what he saw _Another Ultraman?_ He thought the Ultraman extended his

hand Nexus took his hand and Ginga (the mysterious Ultraman) pulled him up.

" _Are you okay Dad?_ " Ginga asked Nexus was at first confused he then recognized the voice " _Kodi is that you?_ " Nexus asked Ginga nodded then Ginga turned his attention to Zetton who just seemed to recover from Ginga's "Hyper punch" (Named  
/for the punch'sforce) he then noticed the two Ultramen " _What there's two of you!?_ " Zetton growled Nexus and Ginga said nothing but charged at Zetton who knew he was completely screwed.

Nexus kicked Zetton on his back leg then Ginga grabbed Zetton's arm and elbowed it hard then Nexus pushed Zetton and then Nexus then got ready to unleash the blue spiral beam,while Ginga powered up the "hyper beam" and then the two fired their beams at  
/Zetton who then let out a scream in pain before exploding into a cloud of blue and yellowdust.

Once Nexus and Ginga powered down back into Balto and Kodi Jenna immediately ran up to Balto and nuzzled him like crazy almost knocking him off balance "Oh Balto thank goodness your okay I thought I lost you." Jenna said Balto smiled and nuzzled her back  
/Jenna then looked at Kodi "Your alive but how?" Jenna asked "It's a long story." Kodi replied Kodi then gave his parents some alone time before Balto could start talking Jenna nuzzled him again like crazy "Balto your my hero!" She cried Balto smiled  
/his mate saw him as a hero not a destroyer but Balto knew that defeating Zetton wasn't going to bring Zagi to his knees they still need to keep fighting until Zagi surrendered.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 6. Okay both Ultraman Nexus and Ginga are one of my top favorite types of Ultraman also don't mean to spoil the story for you but Steele is Dark Mephisto and you want to see more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467 see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I apologize for the long wait I've been busy with other stories and having a hard time coming up with ideas for the seventh chapter anyway here's chapter 7 of "Balto; The Next Ultraman Nexus".**

* * *

 ** _So Far...Kodi as Ultraman Ginga and Balto as Ultraman Nexus fought and took down Dark Zetton but now Balto and Kodi fear that a dark ultra has been turning people into Zilla's off the streets but Jenna however has been having weird dreams of an another Ultraman who she believes that'll she be his next_** ** _Deunamist._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7. Ultraman Nexus, Ultraman Ginga, and Ultraman Dyna vs King Ghidorah**_

* * *

Jenna woke up her head throbbed she looked around her surroundings were different "What the...where am I and where is here?" she asked herself she was in some sort of temple Jenna then noticed a strange symbol on her paw " _That symbol represents the chosen one looks like my predictions were true after all."_ said a mysterious voice Jenna then jerked her head around "who said that?" Jenna asked

Then Jenna noticed a little figure on a stone table Jenna got up and walked up to it the figure it was mostly silver but its body was out lined with blue and red out linings and had a golden crests on his chest and forehead to Jenna it looked more like a action figure or a figurine or something like that. _A toy?_ Jenna thought

" _M_ _y name is Ultraman_ _Dyna_." the Ultraman said

"No way it can talk!" Jenna said before rudely picking the Ultraman up with her paw.

"No this has be a trick must be a speaker or something." Jenna said

" _Jenna this is not a trick."_ Dyna said.

"How do you know my name?!" Jenna gasped

" _Jenna Don't Freak out I've been watching over you and I've chosen you to be my second deunamist."_ Dyna answered

"You mean I'm gonna be an Ultraman like Balto and Kodi?" Jenna asked

" _Yeah how did you figure that out?"_ Dyna asked Jenna

"Just a wild guess." Jenna replied "But I don't understand why did you choose me?" Jenna asked.

" _Because Jenna your kind, brave, and compassionate_." Dyna replied Jenna said nothing but just simply nodded.

" _I must be going now. Goodbye Jenna and may the light be with you_." Dyna said before teleporting out of Jenna's paw.

Then Jenna woke up from her dream.

* * *

"WHOA!" Jenna said waking up with a gasp she looked around and realized she was in the boiler room of Dillingham, Alaska

 _It was all a dream but it felt so real._ Jenna thought

her gasp woke up Balto and Kodi "Jenna what's wrong." Balto asked.

"Oh nothing just had a weird dream." Jenna replied.

"What was it about?" Kodi asked groggily.

"Nothing." Jenna replied.

"Then go back to sleep Jen its nearly 5 in the morning." Balto said before falling back asleep

Kodi too fell asleep but Jenna didn't she was still wondering why would the ultimate Ultraman Dyna chose someone like her to be his next Deunamist but Jenna knew that if she ever fell down she just had to get up again.

Jenna then snuggled next to Balto closed her eyes and fell asleep still wondering why Dyna chose her as his next Deunamist.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Balto, Kodi, and Jenna were taking a walk through town when they noticed two teenagers spray-painting on a public building Jenna knew what they were doing was wrong she walked up to the teens.

"May I ask you two to wash that off." Jenna said

The teens then turned around and laughed.

"Look we're just doin' our jobs." said the first teenager.

"But your committing a crime!" Jenna yelled.

"We're also ruining public property." snarled the second teenager.

then the first one picked Jenna up by her scarf.

'Mind your own business mutt." he said before punching Jenna in the face sending Jenna to the concrete ground.

"JENNA!" Balto said running to Jenna's aid.

Then they heard a whistle.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!' shouted a NA Air Force soldier

the two teens took off running then the soldier run up to Balto, Kodi, and Jenna Kodi recognized the soldier it was his good friend Private Ivan Bucyk.

"Ivan." Kodi said.

"Is that you Kodi its been a while man." Ivan said

"Ivan those two creeps that just took off were spray-painting illegally." Balto explained

"I knew it I thought those two teenagers looked fishy." Ivan said before running after the teens demanding them to come back Balto then turned his attention to Jenna.

"Are you okay Jen?" Balto asked.

"Yeah I'm okay but man that hurt." Jenna said brushing herself off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

the two teenagers kept running until they were stopped to see a weird person prancing in front of them his head and crests were bronze, his eyes were bright red and the rest of his body was shaded in navy blue (Alien Valky).

"The heck is that Emmet." asked teen asked.

"I don't know Berry." Emmet replied.

Then without warning Valky ran up to Emmet and Berry which terrified the crap out of them.

" _Dirty hearted humans,_ " Valky said to the startled teens " _I shall make good use of the darkness in your souls._ "

Then Valky's eyes started to glow bright red which was some how harming Emmet and Berry.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Ivan stopped running and looked around.

"Crap I lost them." Ivan said to himself.

Then Ivan heard a earsplitting roar and saw a giant looming shadow over him forcing himself to looked up.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ivan screamed.

* * *

Balto, Jenna, Kodi were at the Dillingham Café getting some breakfast Kodi was outside because he figured that he wanted to give his parents when Balto noticed something on Jenna's paw it was a plain white and golden wrist watch like brace (The Epslendor).

"Jenna what's that on your wrist?" Balto asked her.

Jenna then noticed the Esplendor on her paw "I don't know Balto It wasn't there before." Jenna said.

Then Kodi opened the door to the café

"Guys there's a little..." Kodi started

Kodi was interrupted by earsplitting roar and a Helicopter crashing down on the street Balto, Jenna, and Kodi ran outside to see what was going on.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Jenna screamed

the monster was completely covered golden and bronze scales a giant three headed it had two legs and it had wings for arms (King Ghidorah)

" _We're gonna blast this town to smithereens!_ " Ghidorah said before firing his gravity beams at random buildings including a church.

"NOBODY DESTROYS A CHURCH ON MY WATCH!" Kodi and Balto shouted.

Balto pulled out the Evolvthruster and Kodi pulled out the Ginga Spark.

Balto pulled the top off of the Evolvthruster and pointed it in the air and transformed into Ultraman Nexus.

Kodi pulled the top off of the Ginga Spark and pointed it in the air and yelled "GINGA!" then Kodi transformed into Ultraman Ginga.

* * *

Ghidorah saw the two Ultramen " _Who are you two?_ " he asked

" _Ultraman Nexus._ "

" _Ultraman Ginga._ "

Ghidorah roared in rage.

" _Come on your fighting us._ " Nexus said

Then Nexus and Ginga charged at Ghidorah who fired his gravity beams at Nexus and Ginga.

Nexus dodged the gravity beams to right Ginga wasn't so lucky he was hit derictly in the chest he fell down in he looked deeply into Ghidorah and saw...Emmet and Berry laughing evilly.

" _Those Spray-painting jerks WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!_ " Ginga demanded

Ginga kicked Ghidorah in the leg and punched his back Ghidorah roared in pain.

Nexus then transformed into Junis Red and he fired his "Storm Darts" at Ghidorah they didn't seem to harm him that much but they did enough damage to make the three head beast to fly away at first Ginga nd Nexus thought Ghidorah was going to retreat but they were wrong because Ghidorah looped around and fired his gravity beams at the two Ultramen the beams struck them in the chest.

then all of a sudden their color timers started to beep they were losing strength one more blast in the chest like that and Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Ginga will be no more.

* * *

Jenna was watching the whole fight she knew it would take more than just two Ultramen to take on a three headed dragon like that Jenna needed to do something then she saw Nexus look down at her " _Run Jenna its too dangerous here you need to get away from here._ " he said tears slid down Jenna's muzzle and shook her head 'no'. then Ghiorah fired his gravity beams directly at Jenna Jenna then turned around and braced herself.

Jenna then turned around and saw Nexus shielding her with his own body Ginga then kneed Ghidorah but some how the gravity beams were forming a electric barrier around his body because it shocked the shining giant Ginga fell down and hollered in pain.

Jenna couldn't watch this she took off running but after a few moments Jenna looked behind her to see her son and mate getting the crap beaten out of them Jenna wanted to help but she knew that she could do nothing how could a small and vulnerable husky help two Ultramen take down a giant monster?

Then something in Jenna snapped "I WON'T LET MY SON AND MATE DIE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs then all of sudden the Esplendor then gleamed white then a spark doll of a sliver, red, and blue Ultraman appeared (Ultraman Dyna) Jenna grabbed the spark doll with her paw.

"Ultraman...Dyna." Jenna said then she placed the spark doll on the center of the Esplendor

then a voice echoed out the Esplendor **" _ULTRALIVE...ULTRAMAN DYNA._ "**

then Jenna was a silver, red, and blue Ultra warrior (She was Ultraman Dyna).

* * *

Ginga and Nexus were tired their color timers were beeping rapidly if they get hit by another critical hit they were done for.

Ghidorah got ready to unleash his gravity beams when he tackled by a silver, red, and blue blur (Ultraman Dyna)

Ginga and Nexus were shocked by what they saw _Another Ultraman?_ Nexus thought.

Ghidorah fired his gravity beams at Dyna who shielded himself with an energy force field he then swished his hand and reversed the gravity beams.

* * *

In Dyna's mind Jenna was standing there in a red and bleu space in awe.

"Holy crap your awesome Dyna! I can feel this incredible power flowing through my body." Jenna said.

* * *

Dyna then helped Nexus, and Ginga up Nexus looked deeply into Dyna and saw Jenna " _Jenna?_ " Nexus asked Dyna nodded then the three charged at Ghidorah.

It was three against one Nexus elbowed Ghidorah's right head, Dyna kneed Ghidorah in the stomach, and Ginga was wrangling with Ghidorah's left head.

the three ultramen backed up

" _Let's finish this!"_ Ginga said he then put his right hand and left hand in in straight line then his crests gleamed bright yellow, and he stook his right hand in the air and he absorbed yellow lightning from the sky.

Nexus then placed his hands in an x formation then pulled them up slowly in the air.

Dyna then diagonally swished his arms and placed them in a cross formation.

 **" _GINGA THUNDERBOLT!_ " **Ginga yelled then a bright yellow lightning bolt was unleashed from his right hand.

Nexus crossed his arms **" _OVER RAY STORM!_** **"** He yelled then a blue was unleashed from his arm

 **" _SLOGENT RAY!"_** Dyna yelled and bleu and purple was unleashed from his arm.

the three beams struck Ghidorah causing huge amounts of damage he let out one last roar before exploding into dust.

* * *

Once Nexus, Dyna, and Ginga powered down Balto, Kodi, and Jenna fell to the ground panting and sweating

"Man...that...was...a...tough one." Kodi said panting.

"Yeah you can say that again Kodi." Balto said.

"Believe it or not we make a good team." Jenna said then Balto pulled Jenna close to him.

"Jenna what you just did was very brave and I'm very proud of you." Balto said.

Jenna felt a tear of joy slide down her cheek this was one of the sweetest things Balto had ever said to her.

Jenna then nuzzled him like crazy Balto smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Balto I love you."

"I love you too Jen."

* * *

 **Whew this took my 5 hours to type I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just to let you know Saba, Dingo, and Aleu are going to be** **Deunamist to their own Ultramen but it'll happen later on and don't worry chapter 8 is not that far down the road.**


End file.
